Valentine's Week Valentine's Day
by DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Eighth part of a series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Fluffy Gajeel/Lucy. Sequel to Valentine's Week Rose Day.


**Chapter 1 – February 14****th**** – Valentine's Day**

**Summary:** A series of one shots dedicated to Valentine's Week going from the 7th to the 14th. Various series and pairings. Sequel to Rose Day.

**Pairing:** Gajeel/Lucy

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

A couple of days after Gajeel had officially asked Lucy to be his saw Lucy once again sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail chatting with Levi, Erza and Mirajane. As the next day was Valentine's Day, the four women were discussing what they would be doing and what they though various others in the guild would also be getting up to on the special day. So far, Levi had confessed that she would be going out to dinner with Jet and Droy at a small restaurant on the outskirts of Magnolia. Erza would be visiting Jellal in the morning, before heading off on a mission. Mirajane would be going out on a lunch date with Fried to a small café overlooking the river, that both mages enjoyed going to. Even Lisanna would be having a romantic night in with Natsu, while Happy spent the night with Wendy and Charle. However, Lucy hadn't actually made any plans with Gajeel as the day after his confession he had had to leave on a mission and wouldn't be back until later that day or Valentine's Day itself. Surprisingly, she'd actually found herself missing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

/

Unnoticed by them, as they were talking, Gajeel quietly entered the guild and spotting Lucy at the bar, snuck up behind her, catching the tail end of their conversation. Smirking, on a spur of the moment idea, he spoke up, startling Lucy. "You could allow me to take you to that new restaurant that overlooks the river for dinner, Bunny girl."

"Gajeel!" Lucy gasped, ignoring the nickname which she simply took as being his way of showing some sort of affection. "You're back!"

Surprising the Dragon Slayer, she launched herself from her seat and into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him to her tightly as he folded his own arms around her waist in a strong hold. "I'm so glad you're back, and that you're alright!" Lucy leaned back slightly to look over him, checking for any visible injuries, before looking him in the eye, "You _are_ alright, aren't you?"

Smirking slightly, though it was noticeably softer than his usual smirks, he replied, "Of course I'm alright, Bunny girl. So, about that dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to go to dinner tomorrow night! Are you going to reserve a table?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'll come tell you what time I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Pressing a gentle kiss to the beautiful blonde's forehead, he released her from the hug and bid her farewell, leaving the guild hall to go home to clean up and relax from a successful mission.

/

The next morning, Lucy walked in the guild carrying a basket with several packets of chocolates, which she began to hand out to various male Nakama, until there was only one left, which was different from the others had been. While the others were store bought chocolates, this one was handmade, in the shape of a heart, with a dragon curling around it, piped on in dark and white chocolate. Spotting Gajeel watching her possessively from where he was sat at the bar she made her way over to him, before presenting him with his obviously handmade chocolate before digging around in her pocket and pulling free a small box, which she also presented to him, before properly greeting him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blushing faintly, Gajeel carefully took the chocolate and inspected it. He then opened the box, which was simply tied with a dark grey ribbon, and found an earring. The earring was a dragon made of dark metal and looked like it would coil around part of his ear, passing through two of the holes in his ear. The head and front legs of the dragon were curled slightly around a dark red gem stone. He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Lucy." He pulled a small box from a hidden pocket and gave her it. "Here. Happy Valentine's."

He watched her as she carefully untied the ribbon around the box before opening it, to reveal a necklace with a simple, but elegant pendant of a delicate silver dragon wrapped around a glittering blue crystal. "It's beautiful, Gajeel." Lucy said softly. She carefully pulled it out and handed it to him, before turning her back to him and lifting her hair up off her neck. "Put it on for me, please?"

After gently clasping the necklace around her neck, Gajeel spoke quietly. "I'll pick you up tonight at half six, alright?"

Once she had agreed, he stood and after gifting her with a gentle hug around the waist and making sure he had the box with his earring in it and his chocolate, bid her farewell and wandered off towards to doors, pausing only to glance over the request board before leaving. With a somewhat loopy smile, Lucy sat on the seat Gajeel had just left and ordered a drink from Lisanna, who was filling in for Mira.

/

After spending part of the afternoon at the guild, Lucy left to get ready for her dinner date with Gajeel. After showering, she took her time choosing her outfit, doing her make-up, hair (she got Cancer to help with that) and generally getting ready to go out; making sure she had her celestial keys strapped to her leg under her dress, just incase. She doubted that she would need them, but you never knew. Just as she was finishing getting ready, there was a knock at the door. Opening the door after making sure she had everything she needed, Lucy stared at Gajeel. He was wearing a black suit, with the jacket unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which showed off the long lines of his body, with a white shirt underneath, with the top two buttons undone, showing off a strong neck and giving a teasing glimpse of defined collar bones. "Y-you look good. " She blushed slightly. "Very handsome."

Gajeel blushed faintly at the compliment before clearing his throat. "You look beautiful, Lucy." He told her as he took in how she looked. He had been stunned when she had opened the door, not expecting her to look as good as she did. She was still wearing the necklace he had bought her and with it she had a pair of simple silver earrings with a small tear drop sapphire dangling from them. On her wrists were a few simple silver bracelets. Unusually, her hair was up in an elegant bun, except for her fringe and the bangs at the sides of her face. She was wearing an elegant off the shoulder, floor length, dark blue dress, which hugged her figure until just below her hips, where it flared out. The part that wrapped around her chest and went over one shoulder was a light silvery grey. As she stepped out of her apartment and turned to lock the door, she revealed that the grey fabric crossed over the upper part of her back while the dress plunged to show most of her back, sitting just below her waist, which showed off the long, elegant line of her neck and back. Once she had turned back to him with a smile and settled a silvery grey shawl over her shoulders, he offered her his arm and smirked slightly as she took it, saying, "Let's go. The table's booked for seven."

/

After the romantic dinner, they strolled along the path by the river which was softly lit, lending a romantic atmosphere to the evening. As they wandered along, they shared a comfortable silence. Soon, they reached a square which opened onto the river, which had had a small Valentine's themed fair build in the centre of it; with the main attraction being the large wheel with promised to give spectacular views over Magnolia as well as the river. Gajeel led Lucy over the wheel, which happily wasn't very busy. After paying for tickets for them both, they posed for a photo together, before entering one of the glass windowed carriages. Sitting next to each other on one of the cushioned benches, Lucy cuddled into Gajeel's side as he curled one arm around her. As they slowly started to move, Lucy murmured, "I had a really good time tonight, Gajeel. Thank you." Before leaning up slightly and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Glancing down at the blond, he briefly tightened his hold. "Yeah, me too, Lucy."

As the wheel turned the couple sat and watched the beautiful views of Magnolia lit up at night. On the third turn the wheel slowed to a stop while they were at the top. Suddenly, a voice came from the small speaker on the roof of the carriage. "We're currently experiencing a few technical difficulties which have stopped the wheel. Please don't be alarmed as we are trying to get this fixed as soon as possible."

Gajeel snorted. "Typical."

"Oh, I don't know. It's kind of romantic, being stuck up here, just the two of us with this wonderful view." Lucy giggled.

He gave her a contemplative look. "Oh, really?" He smirked. "Then you won't mind if I do this."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and turned her face towards him after saying that. His smirk softened as he leaned down slightly and closing his eyes slightly, kissed her gently. Lucy's eyes widened briefly, before fluttering closed, and as she kissed him back his own eyes fully closed. The couple spent an unknown amount of time wrapped in their own world, before an announcement from the speaker rudely interrupted, making them break apart. "The technical problems have been fixed so your ride will resume shortly. Thank you for your patience."

Blushing and slightly out of breath, both mages fixed their slightly mussed hair and clothes before settling back to how they were to enjoy the rest of the ride. Getting off the ride at the end, Gajeel held out his hand to help Lucy down from the carriage before they went to leave, collecting their photos before they did so. As they walked back along the riverside path, Gajeel noticed Lucy shivering slightly. Untangling their arms, he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before sliding his arm around her waist as she smiled at him and thanked him.

/

After he had walked her to her door, she turned to him after unlocking her door and pulled him down for a kiss, which he was only too happy to comply with. After a heated kiss goodnight, Gajeel bid her goodnight and she went inside. After closing the door, still wearing his jacket, she slid down the door and squealed happily at how good her night had been, deeply appreciative of the dragon slayer's kissing skills, before going to bed happy.

/

/

Nakama - I'm sure you all know what it means already, but just incase; your nakama are your extremely close friends and partners. Or something to that effect, I'm pretty sure there isn't a direct english translation.

/

AN _So because some of my wonderful reviewers were asking, I changed my mind about what I was going to do for the 14__th__ and made this a sequel to Rose Day, because, I love my reviewers. ^^ Hopefully it's good enough for you all to forgive me for how late it is, I had a bit of trouble deciding how I wanted their date to go and I got stuck with writing the dinner scene, so I eventually decided not to bother. And, Blue Demon, I'm sure you recognise one scene. ;) Might not be totally what happened, but meh. Might eventually write another sequel to this, but who knows. Depends on how much inspiration I get and if people want a sequel. Also, there's a link to Lucy's dress up on my profile, my description might not be very good._


End file.
